Oh, Pretty Woman
Oh, Pretty Woman (traducido como: Oh, Mujer bonita) es un sencillo del artista estadounidense Roy Orbison lanzado en 1964. La letra de la canción cuenta como el cantante admira a una mujer bonita caminando, la ve de lejos preguntándose si estará tan sola como él. Al final ella se da vuelta y se une a él. La letra fue inspirada en una ocasión que la mujer del cantante interrumpió una charla que tenia con Bill Dees su co-porductor, Orbison dijo: '' estaba con Dees y mi mujer entró a decirme que se iba a la ciudad. Le pregunté si necesitaba dinero. Dees dijo: Una mujer bonita nunca necesita dinero. El resto salió solo''. Letra Original= Pretty woman, walking down the street Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet Pretty woman I don't believe you, you're not the truth No one could look as good as you Mercy Pretty woman, won't you pardon me? Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see Pretty woman That you look lovely as can be Are you lonely just like me? Wow Pretty woman, stop a while Pretty woman, talk a while Pretty woman, give your smile to me Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah Pretty woman, look my way Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me 'Cause I need you I'll treat you right Come with me, baby Be mine tonight Pretty woman, don't walk on by Pretty woman, don't make me cry Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey, okay If that's the way it must be, okay I guess I'll go on home, it's late There'll be tomorrow night, but wait What do I see? Is she walking back to me? Yeah, she's walking back to me Oh, oh, pretty woman |-| Español= Mujer bonita, bajas por la calle Mujer bonita, la que me gustaría encontrar Mujer bonita No creo que tu, seas real Nadie puede ser tan hermosa como tú Piedad Mujer bonita, ¿puedes perdonarme? Mujer bonita, que no deje de mirarte Mujer bonita, Se te ve tan linda, ¿cómo puede ser que estés tan sola como yo? Wow Mujer bonita, espera un poco, Mujer bonita, dime algo Mujer bonita, sonríeme Mujer bonita, sí, sí, sí, Mujer bonita, mírame, Mujer bonita, di que te quedarás conmigo Porque te necesito, Te trataré bien, Ven conmigo, bebé Sé mía esta noche. Mujer bonita, no te vayas Mujer bonita, no me hagas llorar Mujer bonita, no te vayas, oye, está bien, Si es así como tiene que ser, está bien Supongo que volveré a casa, ya es tarde, Quizás mañana por la noche, pero espera, ¿qué es lo que veo? ¿Vuelve hacia mí? Sí, ella vuelve hacia mí Oh, oh, mujer bonita Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Oh, Pretty Woman? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Rock Categoría:Roy Orbison Categoría:Sencillo